Thermoset polymer compositions are utilized to form coatings, such as, for example, primers, basecoats and clearcoats, for protective and decorative purposes; adhesives; or sealants. These polymer compositions can be used in buildings, machineries, equipments, automotive OEM (original equipment manufacturing) and refinish coatings, and other industrial or consumer-based applications. The coatings can provide one or more protective layers for the underlying substrate and can also have an aesthetically pleasing value. The adhesives or sealants can be used for binding or sealing materials or components of a product.
Antimicrobial agents and preservatives have been used to kill or inhibit the growth of harmful microorganisms. Commonly used agents can include parabens, esters of p-benzoic acid, formaldehyde releasers, isothiazolinones, organic acids, and organic alcohols. Certain metals, metal particles or metal salts, such as copper quinolinolate or silver nano-particles, can also be used as antimicrobial agents. Some of the antimicrobial agents can be used in coatings, adhesives or sealants for inhibiting the growth of microorganisms on surfaces or substrates. However, each of the antimicrobial agents can have certain limitations such as biocide tolerance, public perception, toxicity (including skin irritation or sensitization), incompatibility or insolubility with other ingredients in the formulation, stability, deactivation by pH, and odor.
There are continued needs for new thermoset compositions and new antimicrobial agents suitable for adhesives and sealants.